The Guardian of Athena's Temple
by MichaelaZacharias
Summary: PLAY: A retelling of Medusa's story where the gods are neither almighty nor fully in control. Medusa commits herself to serve Athena in a temple, and Poseidon falls for her. Athena, wanting to be loyal while also trying to stay away from another war on Olympus, decides to give Medusa the power to protect herself. Every god has their own opinion...but what about Medusa herself?
1. Character sheet

**characters**

Medusa (wants to be a priestess and just live her best life with a possible new family)

Athena (daddy's girl, thinks pretty highly of herself)

Persephone (living her best life, kind-hearted, but still the executioner of curses)

Poseidon (still not over being second, though he's the first son.

Zeus / villager? (basically a power-hungry misogynist who wants to stay king)

Hera / villager? (jealous, hurt wife, thinks she knows better and also actually knows a lot)

Apollo / villager? (pretty and perfect son, twin of Artemis)

Ares / villager? (bad boy, thinks violence is the solution. In love with Aphrodite, Athena stan)

Artemis / villager? (virgin goddess, twin of Apollo, kind-hearted)

Aphrodite / villager? (sex and love, and she does care about those close to her, just not her husband)

Hephaestus /villager? (born with disabled legs, knows Aphrodite doesn't love him, super able smith)

Hermes / villager? (there for the drama and gossip)

Kleio (head priestess, possible has some immortal blood, true to Athena, Mom™)

Iola (priestess, might be gay for Desma)

Desma (priestess, might be gay for Iola)

Villager 1 (mother of father to village soldier)

Villager wife (wife to village soldier)

Village soldier (husband to villager wife)

Perseus ("hero" – though just trying to make the best of his life)


	2. ACT I SCENE I: DO YOU KNOW?

act i

scene i: do you know?

**_olympus_**

**The lights go on and we find _olympus_. The thrones of Zeus + Hera are there in splendour but empty as all gods are busy with trivial things which they themselves find very important.**

**persephone ****enters and strolls around, talking to herself.**

persephone

"All hail Persephone, air child of nourishing Demeter and thundering Zeus. Sweet as honey, lovely maiden who is a friend of mortals. Goddess of transformation who remained merry of heart. Bringer of spring who dances among the blooming blossoms above or in her marble mansion below.

All hail Persephone, beloved bride of honourable Hades. Compassionate lady of the deep underworld; Queen of the ghosts. She who hears and performs mortals' curses, and is the advocate of the dead. Beautiful lady surrounded by light and splendour.

All hail Persephone, who knows so much of life above and so much of life below. Mighty queen knows so much of death above and of death below."

**She stops and looks at the audience.**

persephone

"I bet you did not know I was all those things. Maybe you knew a bit, maybe you remembered some of the stories, but I bet you did not know all of it. And how could you, mere mortals? We gods are endless, time is a trivial matter to us. So we live and we love and we continue with our business.

I bet you think you know this place and that you think you know the gods as well. Oh, the almighty gods seated upon Olympus – high, untouchable, untroubled."

**As persephone speaks, the gods come on and take their place.**

**zeus ****and hera are seated on thrones in the middle. poseidon stands close to his brother, followed by athena and ares. hermes sits at zeus's feet. hephaestus stands next to hera, followed by aphordite, and apollo. artemis sits in front of apollo.**

persephone

"Great and mighty Zeus, god of sky and law and justice. Our king who freed us from the Titans. Hera our Queen, goddess of marriage and family. Poseidon, god of waters, earthquakes and horses – the middle son, brother to Zeus. Remember him.

"Hermes, who knows everything and will let everyone know that he knows. Though it is Apollo, god of light and prophecy who will speak the truth through art or philosophy or any of his other tools. Artemis, his sister, virgin goddess of the hunt and moon. Ares, violent god of war and bloodshed, and his sister Athena, goddess of wisdom and warfare – two different sides of the same coin. Hephaestus, god of smiths and husband to Aphrodite, goddess of love and passion – those two are a story for another time.

**perseus**** and medusa enter. perseus takes the stance of a victorious hero, medusa takes a more neutral stance.**

persephone

"And I bet you think you know these two as well. Mortals just like yourselves, standing in front of their gods – subject, tools in the hands of the Olympians, unworthy.

"Brave Perseus, son of Zeus and the mortal Danaë, who slaughtered Medusa. I bet you know how poor Perseus had been a threat to his grandfather and how he protected his mother. Bold Perseus who fought for the hand of the woman he loved with the prize from his dashing murder. You might think you know, but do you really? Before Medusa was made into the Gorgon, she was the maiden, the protectress, the guardian of Athena's temple. Men have told and retold her story so many times that she became the terror."

**persephone**** takes a moment before she moves to exit as she addresses the audience.**

persephone

"Only the Fates decide what will come to pass. Even we gods only play a role. In my father's realm, I hear loud boastings. In my husband's realm, I hear careful truths. And from the realm of mortals, whispered wishes come to me. And though I cannot change what has been, I can show the remains. That which lives, which leaves, and what is left behind thereafter. Everything disappears with death, only the remains endure to silently tell a story."


	3. SCENE II: ENTERING THE TEMPLE

scene ii: entering the temple

**_athena's temple_**

**Lights go up to find the villagers on stage, minding their own business. athena sits on her throne as if made of stone.**

**When kleio comes up followed by medusa, iona + desma, the villagers applaud and make way. kleio locates herself in the middle. medusa stands behind her, surrounded by iona + desma**

kleio

"Dear and loyal citizens of our precious island, welcome. Welcome on this joyful day! Today our house welcomes a new sister who will pledge herself to Pallas Athena. She will serve you, care for you, and aid in your sacrifices. She will help keep this house and keep the pride that is bestowed upon the women of Athena.

"Now, my child, come forward."

**medusa ****steps forward, shy but happy.**

kleio

"Is it your wish to become a priestess to Athena, to guard her temple, and to protect her people?"

medusa

"It is."

kleio

"Have you come here by your own accord?"

medusa

"I have."

kleio

"Will you uphold the temple, say the prayers, aid in the sacrifices, and counsel the people?"

medusa

"I will."

kleio

"Have you lain with a man?"

medusa

"I have not."

kleio

"Will you avert a man's bed, as befits a priestess to the virgin Athena?"

medusa

"I will."

kleio

"Will you leave your father and your mother behind? Will you separate yourself from your sisters, and all those who remain outside of the temple? Will you accept your fellow priestesses as your sisters, and those who visit the temple as yours to look after?"

medusa

"With all my heart."

**kleio**** gives a happy nod to medusa, then throws her arms in the air.**

kleio

"Great Athena! Mighty goddess of wisdom, of handicrafts, and of warfare. You who sprung from Zeus' head and who outwitted Poseidon. You who shows us to be strong and wise; to protect and to create. Here is a mortal maiden who pledges her life, body and soul, to you and you alone. May we welcome her as our sister?"

**A silence settles and the villagers look at the 'statue', who remains silent and still. kleio turns to look at medusa.**

kleio

"The silence of acceptance has descended upon you – welcome! Welcome guardian and protectress, our priestess sister!"

**The villages cheer and applause. iona + desma clap and embrace medusa.**

**The scene freezes, and athena rises from her throne. With strong steps she walks to medusa to touch her hair and her cheek. She then walks behind kleio to look at medusa from over her shoulder.**

athena

"Once again, my dear, you have a fine eye. I guess I understand what you see in this mortal maiden, despite her descent. So far you have been right and I trust your judgement. But you know, dear, one of these days you're going to misinterpret my silence."

**athena**** returns to her throne and sits down in the same position. The scene unfreezes and a few more claps and cheers are heard.**

medusa

"Thank you so much, head priestess. I promise I'll do well."

kleio

"Of course, you will. Else Athena herself will come down for you. But don't fear her. If I had any doubt in you, you wouldn't be here.

_turning to the villagers _"Now, let us commence with the sacrifices!"

**iona + desma**** run barley over the altar. The jugs of olive oil and wine the villagers hold are presented to iona, desma, and medusa.**

kleio

"Hail Athena!"

all

"Hail Athena, give us good fortune with happiness"

kleio

"Steel-eyed goddess, wisest of Olympus, hear us. Skilful warrior, brilliant woman, filled with skill and prowess and insight.

"Bold Athena, lover of brave deeds, hear us. You alone save our warriors and keep us safe."

all

"Hail Athena, give us good fortune with happiness."

kleio

"Virgin who fights in front. Unwearyingly one who leads and continues to protect our city. The finest tapestries and greatest art come from your fine hands.

Patron of heroes, wisest in tactics and strategies. Master of words and undefeated in your strength of arms and sharpness of your sword."

all

"Hail Athena, give us good fortune with happiness."

kleio

"Hail Athena!"

**The sacrifices are lifted by iona, desma, and medusa.**

all priestesses

"Hail Athena, give us good fortune with happiness."

**The villagers exit. The priestesses tidy and exit.**


	4. SCENE III: THE MAIDEN

scene iii: the maiden

**_athena's temple_**

**athena**** rises to get a jug of wine just sacrificed to her. She likes the temple and the island. The calm and intimacy make it feel like a home, and athena takes a moment to enjoy it before sitting down again.**

**persephone**** enters.**

persephone

"Hail Athena, daughter of Zeus and mighty warrior."

athena

"Hail Persephone, Queen of the underworld and bringer of spring."

persephone

"That was quite the ritual they had for you today."

athena

_chuckling _"Mortals will do anything to please us, won't they?"

persephone

"Some, yes. Others not so much. But these women are different."

athena

"How so?"

persephone

"These women pledge themselves to you with their hearts. As a goddess of war and wisdom, you would think more men would come to your side as well."

athena

_scoffing _"Men. Men believe everything they see belongs to them, believe everything they want also should be theirs."

persephone

"Ah yes, men can be like that. But the men who pledge themselves to you are out on the battlefield, bringing sacrifices in blood and bones. Singing your praises with the cries of dying enemies."

athena

"And I love them the same."

persephone

"Do you know the maiden's parents?"

athena

_unimpressed _"Phorcys and Ceto, primordial gods of the sea. Beaten and defeated by our great father Zeus."

persephone

"Isn't Phorcys related to us?"

athena

"He's the son of our great-grandmother Gaia, mother of Rhea, mother of Zeus, but let us not dwell on those matter. Our family is a mess. Do you care for some wine? The grapes on this island are exquisite."

persephone

"Yes, please."

**athena**** hands persephone one of the jugs of wine before she leans back on her throne again. persephone remains standing.**

athena

"I heard Phorcys and Ceto have two dreadfully ugly daughters. Pure horrors to behold who strike the terror into anyone who looks at them. Some foolish mortals have made it a challenge to see if they can kill them. So far, none has succeeded."

perspehone

"Ooph, you should hear their tall tales in the underworld about their bravery and how well they fought against the horribly terror-like sisters.

"And then there is this maiden."

athena

"Born a mortal, a beautiful one even. And have you seen her eyes? There's wisdom in them."

persephone

"Is that why you chose her?"

athena

"She chose me, not the other way around."

persephone

"And you accepted her."

athena

"As guardian and protector of this temple of mine, indeed. Why do you show such interest in her?"

persephone

"The world of mortals is fascinating. And you are not like the other goddesses, Athena. When I was younger, my mother told me about you and I always wondered what you'd be like."

athena

"Did you now?"

**She offers persephone more wine, who accepts.**

persephone

"Oh yes. I remember the first time I saw you. Together with your brother Ares you returned to Olympus as radiating victors. You were covered in fresh blood and you smiled, oh how you smiled. It was not a blood-hungry or power-craving smile like some of the other gods wore. You were proud and you knew you had done well, and you celebrated this. I believe that was the first time Hades talked to me."

athena

_laughing _"Really?"

persephone

"He told me about the battle, how brave you had fought, and how many men you had sent down to his realm. And then he introduced me to you, do you remember?"

athena

"I remember. Your mother couldn't wait to get you back under her wing and away from Hades and me! As if we'd drag you down on a deadly adventure."

**The goddesses laugh for a moment**.

athena

"He's good to you, isn't he?"

persephone

"Of all the Olympians, I am the luckiest with my spouse. Do not pay too much attention to the rumours concerning Zeus's behest or Hades' roughness. All of it is nonsense."

athena

"Good. That's good.

"Forgive me for asking, but don't you have your temples?"

persephone

"And have the high lords acknowledge the strength of a woman who loves her husband and to whom feeble men pray when they need death? You would be surprised how quick masculine Olympus could suddenly be united. No, I am worshiped in my mother's and my husband's temples. And of course, secretly whenever someone needs matters need to be dealt with."

athena

"I thought I'd once heard something like that."

**ares ****and poseidon enter. **

athena

"Ares!"

**ares**** hugs athena. poseidon keeps a bit more distance.**

ares

"Ah, sister! Lady Persephone."

poseidon

"Lady Athena. Persephone."

**persephone**** gives kind nods in response, though she keeps her distance.**

athena

"Uncle."

ares

"I heard you had quite the celebration here today."

athena

"How come everyone knows?"

poseidon

"Hermes can't keep his big mouth to himself."

**The gods chuckle.**

athena

"To what do I owe this pleasure? I don't see any of you for months, and all of a sudden I have a goddess and two gods visiting my temple on this tiny island?"

poseidon

"Zeus and Hera called a meeting."

persephone

"Oh no."

ares

"I know."

athena

"What now?"

poseidon

"Nothing much. And this time there's actually nothing much. They just want to get a few things clear. Boundaries and borders and such."

athena

"Did Zeus or Hera call this one?"

**ares ****and poseidon speak in unison.**

poseidon

"Hera."

ares

"Zeus."

**Lights go out.**


	5. SCENE IV: THE VISITOR

scene iv: the visitor

**_athena's temple_**

**Athena's throne is empty. medusa enters, sweeping the floor and humming a tune to herself.**

**kleio**** enters.**

kleio

"Good morning, dear one."

medusa

"Good morning to you too. Did you sleep well?"

kleio

"Very well. Are you sweeping again, or still finishing up from yesterday?"

medusa

_chuckling _"A little bit of both."

kleio

"Alright, just make sure the temple is presentable. We have to keep the house of Athena proper and honourable. You never know when the gods decide to drop by."

**kleio ****turns to leave when medusa speaks again.**

medusa

"Have you ever seen one?"

kleio

"Seen one?"

medusa

"An immortal one, I mean. It is said that they walk amongst us, but I've never seen one before."

kleio

"Maybe you have but you just haven't noticed. Or maybe you just haven't looked well enough. And what about your own parents?"

medusa

"They didn't keep me when I was born and turned out to be, well, mortal. Have you, though? Ever seen one?"

**kleio**** smiles with a gentle chuckle, and shakes her head. **

kleio

"Make sure you sweep the floor well, dear one. Our goddess finds beauty in clean-swept streets and well-planned squares, so her temple should be a standard for that. And finish before you do anything else."

**kleio**** exits. medusa returns to sweeping. **

**villager 1**** and villager wife enter, carrying jugs, barley, and a pouch with gold to sacrifice.**

villager 1

"Priestess?"

medusa

"Welcome."

villager wife

"I hope we're not disturbing you, we can come back later."

medusa

"Oh no, don't worry! I can sweep later. What brings you here, today?"

**villager 1**** and villager wife shuffle forwards a bit, glancing at the altar.**

villager 1

"We're here to make a sacrifice."

villager wife

"On someone else's behalf."

medusa

"For whom?"

villager 1

"It's just my son, her husband. He's out fighting. And we need him to come back home. We need him here in the field, providing for the family."

medusa

"So you're here to ask for Athena's protection."

villager 1

"If my son doesn't come home, priestess…."

**poseidon**** enters. He doesn't approach the villagers or medusa, rather he watches them from a distance.**

villager wife

"We need him. And for him to return, we need Athena to guide him and to protect him."

medusa

"I see. Is he good warrior himself?"

villager 1

"Yes."

villager wife

"But not excellent. And the enemy is strong and with many."

medusa

"Has he made his own sacrifice to the goddess?"

villager 1

"Before he left he made a sacrifice of oil and wine to her."

medusa

"And, if I might ask, why not to Ares? Surely the untamed god of war could aid your son to victory?"

**villager wife ****drops to her knees, pleading.**

**poseidon**** still watches from a distance. Hiding his trident, he dons a plain shawl to hide who he is.**

villager wife

"Ares is a great and mighty god, renowned in wars and feared on the battlefield. But what my husband needs is not raw force or untamed violence. My husband needs wit and prowess. And though Ares would bring us victory – without a doubt! But…but he might also take my husband!"

villager 1

"We don't want more quarrels and if my son would fall into rage…we are but mere mortals, Guardian. We cannot fight like Ares and live."

medusa

"You speak truthfully, and I see the love you bear for your husband and son. What do you have to offer to the goddess?"

villager wife

"We've brought wine, and oil, and some barley."

villager 1

"And some gold, for the temple."

medusa

"You may leave them at Athena's throne. I will sacrifice them later, and pray for your son and husband."

**villager 1**** takes medusa's hands. villager wife stands up again.**

villager wife

"Will he be safe? Will he come home to us?"

medusa

"That's for the Fates to decide. But we will pray to triumphant and mighty Athena, and we must put our trust in her that she will return your son."

villager 1

"Thank you."

villager wife

"Thank you, Guardian, and may Athena bless you."

medusa

"And you."

**villager 1**** and villager wife give medusa the money. medusa lays it on the altar and steps back for a moment. villager 1 and villager wife place their sacrifices in front of Athena's throne.**

villager 1

"Hail Athena, give us good fortune with happiness."

villager wife

"Protect and guide my husband, mighty Athena, return him to us."

**villager 1 ****and village wife exit.**

**medusa**** returns to sweeping.**

**poseidon**** steps forward. His sudden appearance startles medusa and poseidon is pleased about her response.**

poseidon

"You shouldn't leave that gold there, you know."

medusa

_startled _"And you shouldn't sneak up on priestesses."

poseidon

"Apologies, I didn't mean to scare you."

medusa

"Thank you. And I'll take care of the money in a bit, sir, don't you worry. Can I help you?"

**poseidon**** walks around and dramatically looks around, as if he's never been in a temple before.**

poseidon

"This is a beautiful temple for Athena."

medusa

"You're not from around here."

poseidon

"And you are smarter than you look. No, I'm…a traveller. From the great seas."

medusa

"What brings you here, if I might ask?"

poseidon

"Family business."

**The two look at each other. medusa doesn't trust him but is intrigued.**

medusa

"And what brings you to the temple of Athena?"

poseidon

"Well, you have to stop by a temple when you see one, right? Can't risk getting on the bad side of the gods, or heaven's forbid, calling their wrath upon yourself!"

medusa

_chuckling _"I'm sure they will understand that we cannot possibly always visit every temple whenever we travel."

**poseidon**** laughs as well and steps closer to medusa.**

poseidon

"And what brings you to the temple of Athena?"

medusa

"I'm her priestess. A guardian of the temple and protectress of the people who come to pray to her."

poseidon

"Why Athena? Why pledge yourself to be a virgin to the warrior goddess? You're still young and you're beautiful."

medusa

"_Because_ she is Athena. Now excuse me. I think I will put that gold away now."

poseidon

"Of course, I shall not keep you."

**medusa**** gets her broom and the gold.**

poseidon

"Wait! What's your name?"

medusa

"My name?"

poseidon

"I should like mention a virtuous priestess as yourself to Athena by her name."

medusa

"I'm sure she knows."

poseidon

"I'd like to know, too."

medusa

_hesitant _"Medusa."

poseidon

"Medusa. A beautiful name for a beautiful maiden."

**medusa**** exits. poseidon watches her leave with a smile.**

**ares**** and athena enter. They are not pleased to find poseidon there.**

ares

"You. How dare you show up here?"

poseidon

"Ah, the warrior siblings. Good day to you too."

athena

"Get out."

poseidon

"Come, come. We are still family, are we not?"

athena

"_Family_? You challenged me in front of Zeus and Hera and the entirety of Olympus! You dragged me into an argument about something I had nothing to do with. I beat you in the argument, you still decide to shout at me, so I shut you down, and you play the victim. And now you show yourself here? In my temple?"

poseidon

"Athena –"

athena

"Get out."

ares

_growling _"Now."

poseidon

"Alright."

**poseidon**** smiles and bows, then turns to leave. Before he exits, he turns around.**

poseidon

"Oh, by the way. I happened to meet your new priestess. What was her name…"

**poseidon**** runs a finger over his lip as if he can taste the name. **"Ah yes, of course: Medusa."

athena

"What do you want with my priestess? I swear, Poseidon, if you touched her with one –"

poseidon

"No need to be so hostile. I happened to meet her after she helped two villagers. She's a good priestess, very worthy."

athena

"Get out, uncle."

**Stage goes black.**


	6. SCENE V: SIGNS OF GRATITUDE

scene v: signs of gratitude

**_athena's temple_**

**Lights come up. athena is on her throne. iona, desma, and medusa enter to sweep, while iola counts the goods and makes notes on a clay tablet.**

iola

"So, if I'm right, we now have 15 jugs of wine, and 17 jugs of olive oil."

medusa

"That's right."

iola

"And then there's the candles –"

desma

"Of which we received 9."

iola

"The barley."

medusa

"Hmhmm."

desma

"Quails."

iola

"Six."

desma

"And bulls."

**village soldier**** enters, carrying a jug of oil.**

iola

"Three."

medusa

"This is going to be such a busy afternoon."

village soldier

"Excuse me. I've come to give this to Athena"

desma

"Good afternoon."

**iola ****accepts the jug.**

iola

"16, 16 jugs of oil."

village soldier

"I hope I'm not intruding anything, but I'm looking for a priestess…"

desma

"Well, this is a temple."

village soldier

"Yeah" _chuckling_ "I'm looking for the priestess who spoke to my wife? She spoke to a guardian with my father/mother a few weeks ago. She has long hair and wears it down."

medusa

"That might've been me."

**medusa**** steps forward. iona + desma take a step back as the village soldier approaches medusa.**

medusa

"Your wife told me you were out fighting, defending our island."

village soldier

"And she told me you prayed for me and accepted the sacrifices, on Athena's behalf."

**poseidon**** enters, 'disguised', and keeps his distance.**

medusa

"As is our duty here."

**desma ****wants to approach poseidon, but he waves her away without looking at her. Shrugging, iona + desma exit.**

village soldier

"Well, the goddess must have been close that day, because I made it. Safe and sound. And I wanted to thank you, and Athena, for that."

**He takes her hands**. "Thank you, protectress. As soon as I can, I will bring Athena a worthy sacrifice, more than just my words."

medusa

"I didn't do anything special, really."

village soldier

"Oh but you did! You could've just accepted the sacrifices and said the prayer, but you also consoled my wife and my father/mother."

medusa

"Really, it was nothing."

village soldier

"It wasn't nothing to them. So thank you, guardian."

medusa

"You're welcome."

village soldier

"I will return soon with a worthy sacrifice, I promise!"

medusa

"Until then, good sir."

**village soldier**** exits. **

**medusa**** turns to poseidon**

medusa

"Can I help – oh…it's you again."

poseidon

"Hello Medusa."

medusa

"I hadn't expected you to still be here, sea traveller?"

poseidon

_chuckles_ "Ah well, you know."

**Ignoring her question, he approaches her. **"You seem awfully close with that handsome soldier. Holding hands and everything"

medusa

"He was grateful and wanted to show his gratitude."

**poseidon**** takes her hands and stands (too) close.**

poseidon

"Is this how we show our gratitude to your goddess?"

medusa

"No."

**medusa**** steps back and tries to get her hands back, but poseidon holds onto them firmly.**

medusa

"I don't think –"

**poseidon**** holds one of her hands while he runs another hand through her hair.**

poseidon

"You know you have such beautiful hair. Like waves of the sea, like manes of a horse."

medusa

"I don't –"

poseidon

"And your smile – pretty enough to shake mountains. You should show that smile more often."

**medusa**** pulls herself free and steps back.**

medusa

"I think you should go."

poseidon

"But I haven't made my sacrifice of gratitude yet."

medusa

"Where is it?"

**poseidon**** dramatically checks his pocket-less outfit and then smiles at medusa.**

poseidon

"Oh, silly me. Seems I've forgotten it."

**medusa**** doesn't respond but takes another step back.**

medusa

"I bid you a good day, sir."

poseidon

"And I you, Medusa."

**poseidon**** bows and the scene goes black.**


	7. SCENE VI: FAMILY RELATIONS

scene vi: family relations

**_olympus_**

**Lights come up. aphrodite sits chilled out on hera's throne, looking at the audience as if she's watching a soap series. apollo and artemis sit on the ground, playing a board/dice game, both are convinced they'll win.**

**ares**** enters and slowly makes his way to aphrodite as he hides his present behind his back. apollo and artemis remain focussed on their game, not aware of the other two.**

ares

"Hail Aphrodite, fairest of all mortals and immortals, golden one who came from the seafoam. Peerless, lovely sight of grace, you bless me just by your presence. Mistress of sweet persuasion; my joy and my merriment. Lovely beauty who cannot be compared."

aphrodite

"Hail Ares, fearsome destroyer. Strong of arm, firm of heart, your vigour never ends."

ares

"Trying out a new position, are we? Is the view truly better from there?"

**aphrodite**** giggles as she stands up from the chair and flings her arms around ares. They kiss.**

ares

"You look radiant, as always. Olympus is never as bright and pretty as when you're here."

aphrodite

"Is it now?"

ares

"The only time I like coming here is when you are here."

aphrodite

"You would prefer a bloody battlefield over Olympus?"

ares

"Blood and bones are some of the finest sacrifices to me. There's honour on the battlefield, a place where I belong and where I can freely be."

aphrodite

"Don't let Zeus or my husband discourage you from coming here, my love."

ares

"You husband…that lame smith is the least of my worries."

aphrodite

"And Zeus should be too."

ares

_snaps angrily _"You're not hated by our father." **He looks down in shame. **"I'm sorry, I shouldn't –"

**aphrodite**** stops him from talking by kissing him. She then smiles at him.**

aphrodite

"What is that you're holding?"

**ares**** lets aprhodite go, while she still holds on to him, and takes the necklace to put it around her neck.**

ares

"I've brought you something. Its shine falls flat compared to your beauty, but when I saw it, it reminded me of you so I wanted to give it to you."

aphrodite

"Ares, it's beautiful. Thank you!"

ares

"Let's go, my love. We could be having fun instead of watching Apollo and Artemis play a game."

**aphrodite**** kisses ares. hermes enters and he is not happy.**

hermes

"She's coming. She's coming everyone, and she is _not_ pleased."

**apollo ****and artemis rush to their feet. aphrodite and ares move away from the throne.**

**hera ****and hephaestus enter. apollo, artemis, aphrodite, and ares bow. hera takes her time to take in the scene before she moves as if to hug aphrodite.**

hera

_coldly _"Aphrodite, how beautiful you look today."

aphrodite

"Thank you, my Queen."

**Expecting a hug, aphrodite is instead taken by the hand by hera and guided to hephaestus.**

hera

"My son."

ares

"Mother."

hera

"Twins."

apollo + artemis

"My Queen."

**hera**** sits down on her throne and gestures hermes to sit at her feet.**

hephaestus

"That's a pretty necklace, wife."

aphrodite

"Thank you."

hephaestus

"How did you come by it?"

aphrodite

"It was a gift."

hephaestus

"From a new or from an old lover?"

**aphrodite**** just ignores him. ares stares at her.**

hera

"Seeing as Zeus is late, once again….how are we all?"

**Slightly uncomfortable, they all mumble they're well.**

hera

"Wonderful. I do hope you speak better when addressing the mortals."

**zeus ****and poseidon enter, chuckling amongst themselves.**

zeus

"Wife."

**He kisses her forehead and sits down next to her.**

hera

"Husband."

poseidon

"Hail Hera, Queen of the Heavens and marriage, connector of generations. Your eyes shine brightly and lovely this fair day."

hera

"Poseidon."

zeus

"So how are we all today?"

**Again, the gods mumble they're well.**

zeus

"Wonderful."

hera

"And how are you, husband?"

zeus

"I am well, thank you. I met my brother Poseidon after having met my brother Hades, and we had a lovely stroll together through –"

**athena**** enters, she looks ready to push a dagger between poseidon's ribs. ares immediately raises his weapons. The others look a bit taken aback.**

athena

"Another one of my temples, or does the great Poseidon just sneak in when no one is watching?"

hermes

"Oh no."

poseidon

"Athena."

zeus

"What do you want to say, daughter?"

athena

"Why does my temple reek of sea and horses?"

poseidon

"Maybe because it's on a small island? And maybe because I passed by there today."

**hermes**** chuckles.**

ares

"You better stop."

zeus

_to Ares _"And you better shut up."

athena

"Why were you there, Poseidon?"

poseidon

"I only stopped by to see if I could find you. Nothing more, nothing less. I was just wandering around, and then ran into Zeus."

athena

"Then why do I hear my priestesses whisper for me? And why do I hear prayers asking for forgiveness and protection by those who should be safe between my walls?"

poseidon

"I wouldn't know. None of my temples lack in safety."

**athena**** slaps poseidon and reaches for her weapon. ares grabs his weapon and roars. zeus jumps up with a shout.**

zeus

"Enough!"

athena

"Stay away from what isn't yours."

poseidon

"Or what?"

athena

"What's that, a challenge? You know what happened last time you wanted something? It is not your temple that now stands in _Athens_."

poseidon

"You will regret this."

athena

"Try me."

**Lights go out.**


	8. SCENE VII: POSEIDON'S REVENGE

scene vii: poseidon's revenge

**_athena's temple_**

**Athena's throne is empty. medusa sits on the ground with iola + desma sowing. iola chuckles. **

iola

"So then I said –"

**Suddenly, they look slightly started and look around for a moment.**

medusa

"Did you guys hear that?"

desma

"Maybe it was just the sea."

medusa

"Yeah, maybe."

iola

"So, then of course I said I'd do it. I mean, how often do we get to leave the temple?"

desma

"And you're sure that the head priestess is fine with it?"

iola

"Of course she is! It's for Athena."

medusa

"And of course not just a scheme to have little stroll further from the temple."

**poseidon**** enters, 'disguised', and keeps his distance.**

iola

"As if I'd ever leave you two to have all the fun here."

**She winks at desma, who then stands up.**

desma

"We should – uhm – go pack your bag before you leave."

medusa

"Hm, 'packing bags'…is that what you two are calling it now?"

iola

"Hey, technically, we're not breaking any vows."

**iola + desme**** stand up together and leave, giggling.**

**poseidon**** watches them go and sits down opposite of medusa.**

poseidon

"No need to be startled, Medusa, it's just me."

medusa

"Why – what are you doing here?"

poseidon

"I thought Athena's temple was open to all?"

medusa

"I thought you'd be travelling the seas again."

poseidon

"Come now, I had expected a bit more joy in seeing me again, Medusa."

**He touches the cloth medusa had been working with and moves closer to her.**

"This is quite some artwork, Medusa. It's almost a pity you can't sell this. You'd make a fortune."

medusa

"It's not that good. This is just a curtain for Athena. The goddess to whom I've dedicated my life to."

poseidon

"Pft, Athena."

medusa

"I'd appreciate it if you'd speak more respectful of Pallas Athena."

poseidon

"Or what?"

medusa

"I'll – I'll ask you to leave."

poseidon

"So feisty. Has anyone ever told you how your pretty eyes flash when you get angry?"

**He moves even closer to her.**

"Or how your hair moves like the waves of the sea?"

medusa

"Stop."

poseidon

"Such a shame to lock such beauty up in Athena's temple."

medusa

"I said stop!"

**poseidon**** takes her chin.**

poseidon

"Don't fool yourself."

medusa

"Let go of me."

poseidon

_forcing himself upon her _"Wouldn't you must rather be with the god of the sea, of the clear blue oceans and all the fair waters? My hands can tame any horse, shake the lands, and bring trade. Who are you to tell me no?"

medusa

"No – no! stop!"

"Athena, please! Athena! _athenaaaa_!"

**The lights fade out as medusa screams for athena.**

**[end of act i]**


	9. ACT II SCENE VIII: OLYMPIAN JUSTICE

act ii

scene viii: olympian justice

**_olympus_**

**As the lights go on, the Olympians have gathered again. **

**zeus ****and hera are seated on thrones in the middle. poseidon stands close to his brother.apollo and artemis stand close together behind poseidon. aphrodite and hephaestus are on hera's left, along with hermes. persephone is present, but is seated in the background. ares stands to the left and looks tense.**

**athena ****enters and takes her place beside her brother ares.**

zeus

"Athena. Daughter. You called this meeting?"

athena

"I did, father."

zeus

"Pray tell us why."

athena

"For centuries, our temples have been safe places for mortals. Sanctuaries for those in need, a place where they can come to pray to us. Some of the mortals dedicate their lives to us, make it their home. They clean our temples, welcome those in need, prepare sacrifices. They pray, they chant, they dance, they celebrate us. Day in, day out, our priests and priestesses take care of our temples and look after the mortals who need us."

**The gods nod, not seeing why athena needed to gather all of them for something as obvious and common as this.**

athena

"These mortals, by their own free will, pledge their lives and they become ours, right? Ours to keep and to hold. Ours to feed, console, and to answer. Ours to protect. Not just when they chose to enter the temple, but always."

**The gods sense there's something important, something bad happened for athena to behave this way.**

zeus

"Speak plainly, Pallas."

athena

"One of my priestesses has been defiled."

**The gods gasp, all but poseidon. The gods quickly speak one after another in shock.**

artemis

"No…"

ares

"What?"

aphrodite

"No!"

apollo

"In the temple?"

hermes

"In _your_ temple?"

athena

"She pledged herself to be and to remain a virgin. Like Hestia, like Artemis, like myself."

ares

"Outrageous! Who would ever dare to disgrace a priestess of yours? Who would ever be so foolish as to disrespect you like this?"

athena

"Ask him."

**With her spear, athena points to poseidon. The gods gasp. poseidon neither moves nor responds.**

zeus

"This is a grave accusation, Athena."

athena

"It is a grave crime, father. I heard her pleas, I heard her begging him to stop, to not do it. And yet he continued. I heard her scream and cry and begging him again and again to stop. And yet he continued. In _my_ temple with _my _priestess."

**The gods are uncomfortable; this could mean war. ares seems ready to kill poseidon. artemis and aphrodite are shocked. zeus looks at poseidon. He hasn't moved or said a thing.**

zeus

"What do you have to say for yourself, brother?"

poseidon

"Your daughter speaks the truth."

artemis

"No remorse, no excuse, no nothing?"

zeus

"What do you have to say in your defence?"

poseidon

"There was little I could do, brother. Surely, you understand. From the first moment I saw her, I have longed for her. When I found her, between the marble in her dress and the light caressing her fair skin. Her long hair flowed in the gentle breeze, and I had to have her."

apollo

"She was a virgin, pledged to another."

hera

"Not something that immediately stops men, mortal or immortal."

**The gods looks slightly uncomfortable as zeus ignores his wife, who keeps her eyes on him before moving to poseidon.**

hera

"She was Athena's virgin, Poseidon. Why did you touch her?"

poseidon

"I told you –"

hera

"And it had nothing to do with the fact that it was _Athena_'s priestess, hm? The goddess who outwitted you, outsmarted you? The one who became the city's patroness over you?"

**poseidon**** holds his eyes on hera, who seems neither impressed nor intimidated by him. There's almost a sense of carelessness around her towards the subject.**

poseidon

"No."

athena

"Liar!"

**athena**** lurches forward, ready to strike down poseidon. ares follows her suit. poseidon readies his trident as he moves back a bit. artemis raises her bow and arrow towards poseidon_._**

**Before they can move more than two inches, zeus jumps up.**

zeus

_roaring _"STOP IT!"

**The gods quiver slightly as their king stands with raised arms in the middle. athena and ares stop where they are. All weapons are still raised.**

zeus

"We will not descend into madness and we will not descend into another war, not again. And not over a mortal."

athena

"But father –"

**zeus**** raises his hand, silencing athena. He takes a deep breath and returns to his throne. **

zeus

"We will not – not again."

**zeus ****sits down. hera moves away from him in her throne.**

athena

"Still. I was wronged through the mistreatment of my priestess. That, you cannot deny."

zeus

"I cannot."

athena

"Poseidon admitted he did it and he deserves to be punished."

poseidon

"And where were you when you priestess called for you? Why didn't you stop it or protect her?"

athena

"What?"

poseidon

"Naturally, if I'd have seen you, I would've stopped instantly. But now..."

athena

"Father, this is nonsense!"

hera

"Or is it? We've seen time and again how weak men are around women, haven't we? Poseidon became weak just looking at your mortal, and he has become weak quarrelling with you before. To me, it sounds likely that he would've been weak seeing you again. After all, every Olympian knows what a frightful sight you, Athena, daughter of Zeus, can be in your anger."

**The gods look from zeus to hera, who both very much do not look at each other.**

zeus

_clears his throat _"A crime has been committed and a goddess' mortal has been hurt."

hera

"Yes, we all got that."

zeus

"And I have heard both your actions and both your defences."

athena

_scoffing _"My defence?"

zeus

"Therefor, this is my judgement. Poseidon, you will be punished and I will oversee your punishment." _athena is very displeased_ "Athena, I leave you to deal with your mortal yourself."

athena

"Deal with my mortal? She was innocent!"

zeus

"That is my judgment."

**Without looking at the other gods, zeus takes hera's hand and the two exit. Slowly, the other gods exit too.**

artemis

"I am sorry, Athena, I really am."

aphrodite

"As am I. Also about my husband."

ares

"Sister, is there anything I can do?"

athena

"Just let me be... I've had enough of Olympians for today."

**The gods exit.**


	10. SCENE IX: PERSEPHONE'S POWER

scene ix: persephone's power

**_olympus_**

**athena****remains alone in the now empty Olympus throne room. She looks defeated, tired, and hopeless. persephone, who has remained onstage, watches the other gods exit before turning her eyes to athena. Slowly, she smoothens her dress and looks at athena.**

persephone

_gently _"Where were you, when your priestess called for you?"

**athena****doesn't answer and looks away. persephone doesn't accept this. She stands up, takes a step, and speaks again.**

persephone

"Where _were_ you, when your priestess _called_ for you?"

**athena****turns around angrily, and keeps growing in her anger.**

athena

"Do you know what it's like to stand as the only woman amongst the fighters? Do you know what it's like to stand against the god of the sea, all the waters, earthquakes, and horses? He never forgave me for being chosen by Athens. And even though it is now _my_ city, he stills lingers there. He is always fighting me, always trying to get me, always trying to get what is rightfully mine. Poseidon –" _spits on the ground, then shouts _"Cursed be Poseidon, son of Chronos, son of Uranus! And you, Lady, you have no right to speak to me like that."

**persephone****allows athena to catch her breath for a moment and walks closer.**

persephone

"Do you know what it is like to be loved by he who is said to hold no love for anything or anyone? They say that I was taken. Forced, abducted, even raped, some claim. My mother screamed and cried. My father roared and rumbled. Others who had no right to be involved made it their business, and disagreed and wailed. But nobody, nobody asked me. All they saw was death and grief. Nobody saw me. Hades, who loves and cares as deep and wide as his realm stretches… He never played me, never cheated or betrayed me.

"Maybe I do not know what it is like to stand against Poseidon, but I am Lady Death. To me, people pray and plead and to me, they beg for their curses to fall down on their enemies. My love Hades may be bolstering, loud, and fearsome. But I am the one who creeps into a child's room to take them with me. I will drain the air from a king's lungs, or fill a soldier's head with hellish creatures from my husband's realm. I will make the sword whisper sweet welcoming lies or tell the wind to guide a mortal down the cliff.

"I know that even you, Pallas Athena, still see me as the kind maiden, bringer of gifts. And you are right, I do not know your struggles. But I am Lady Death, and I know the strength that lies in us women."

**persephone****gently touches athena's shoulder. athena shakes her head and grips her spear tightly.**

athena

"She was my priestess. _Mine_."

persephone

"She still can be."

athena

"No."

persephone

"So you will let Poseidon win?"

athena

"No!"

persephone

"Then what will you do?"

**athena****moves back and forth, ready to strike poseidon if he'd appear in front of her. Then stops dead in her tracks.**

athena

"What can I do?"

persephone

"You are Athena."

athena

"And she has been defiled."

persephone

"Oh stop with that nonsense! Your priestess was hurt, robbed from her choice! Have you stopped and thought about that?"

athena

"Of course I did."

persephone

"She chose _you_. She _chose_ to be your priestess, to remain a virgin. Never to marry, never to be with her family, never to start her family – all for you. Where are you now that she needs you?"

**athena****looks out, as if looking at the temple where medusa resides, as if she can see her priestess hide and cry. **

athena

"What can I do?"

persephone

"What do you want?"

athena

"She deserves justice…safety… Anything away from this torment. Never to be hurt again."

persephone

"What does she want?"

athena

"What do you mean?"

persephone

"Have you asked what she wants, what she needs right now?"

**athena****looks aghast. She hadn't even considered this option. persephone seeing her face, chuckles and shakes her head.**

persephone

"Oh, the heart of Olympians. How proud and self-centred. She is your priestess, Athena. No matter what Poseidon dared to do, she still remains your priestess. She chose you, you failed to protect her, now be there for her."

athena

"I cannot undo what Poseidon did."

persephone

"You are her goddess, her protector. Do better."

**Lights fade.**


	11. SCENE X: ATHENA'S PROTECTION

scene x: athena's protection

**_athena's themple_**

**We can hear medusa sniffle, but we don't see her.**

**athena**** enters.**

athena

"Medusa, my guardian. I know you are here. Please, come out."

athena

"I do not blame you. I know you did not want…it to happen."

**medusa**** can be heard shuffling behind pillars, though we still don't see her.**

athena

"Please, come out."

medusa

"I'm so sorry, Athena."

athena

"Do not apologize. This was not your fault. This wasn't your doing – this wasn't even your choice."

athena

"Medusa…

"Men have always feared women. And they have been right to do so. They've tried to silence our prophets and even burned our mothers in frail attempts. Man sought dominance through blood and muscle, only to fail. We are strong, women can take so much more than men can ever think of."

**athena**** takes a deep breath and moves towards the hiding place of medusa.**

athena

"I wasn't there to protect you and I have failed in that. But I will give you something that will protect you from this day on. Nobody will touch you, nobody will hurt you, and nobody will ever come close enough to ever harm you in anyway. I promise, this will keep you safe."

**athena ****exits.**

**kleio, iola, ****and desma come on screaming and wailing. They stumble and try to leave the temple as soon as they can.**

**The village soldier comes on, carefully and somewhat scared. medusa is still hidden.**

**village soldier**

"Priestess, are you here?"

**medusa**

"Leave."

**village soldier**

"Priestess, please…. We saw Kleio leave in a frenzy, and the others told us never to enter again."

**medusa**

"And yet here you are. Deciding to enter even though you were told not to, just because _you_ thought it was a good idea."

**village soldier**

"Yes. You've always been good to us, now let me protect you from whatever Kleio warn–"

**medusa**

"I don't _need_ anyone protecting me anymore. I don't _need_ you or any of your kind."

**village soldier**

"Guardian –"

**medusa**

"LEAVE!"

**village soldier**

"I can understand you're scared, but I'm here to help."

**He walks behind a pillar and we hear him scream. medusa appears in her new look. Her long hair is now up and a helmet of snakes crowns her hair, her eyes have changed colour, and she demands the attention onstage by her sheer presence.**

**medusa**

"I don't need anyone anymore."

**medusa**** freezes and persephone and athena enter.**

perspehone

"So this was your great plan, your great protection?"

athena

"Careful, Lady Death. Not even you are safe from her gaze."

persephone

"She will be alone again. Unloved and unaccompanied, just as the day she came here. All that light which had gathered around her will fade away."

athena

"You're wrong. She is strong and will stand for all eternity. I still love her, and I will accompany her. Along with all her memories and all the days out in the sun she has enjoyed. And at least she will be safe."

perspehone

"But will she live?"

**Lights go out.**


	12. SCENE XI: A GUARDIAN STILL

scene xi: a guardian still

**_athena's temple_**

**athena**** sits on her throne. medusa enters, crying to herself.**

medusa

"Ha – hail Athena, grant me happiness.

"Hail great Athena, mighty goddess of wisdom who still stands tall and shining, look down on me. You who show us to be strong and wise; to protect and to create, have mercy on me. Steel-eyed goddess, wisest of Olympus, hear us. Skilful warrior, brilliant woman, filled with skill and prowess and insight – please, do not forget me.

"Hail Athena, grant me life. Goddess who sprung from Mind and who gives intelligence. Don't le – don't….

"Hail Athena, lover of brave deeds, patron of heroes, wisest in tactics and strategies. Master of words and undefeated in your strength of arms and sharpness of your sword, keep me safe. Keep those so called heroes out of these walls. Let me live, dear goddess, and let me be."

**medusa**** sits down by Athena's throne. Hugging her knees, she tries to comfort herself and sniffles softly.**

**apollo**** enters and walks to athena**

apollo

"Hail Athena –"

athena

_raising her hand _"Please, no more of that, Apollo."

**apollo**** looks at medusa and beholds her for a moment. athena is visibly upset and hurt, but makes no move to console medusa.**

Apollo

"Is this your solution…your punishment for her?"

athena

"My protection, you mean. She is not the one who needs to be punished."

apollo

"What happened to Poseidon?"

athena

"Zeus claim he's been punished, but he didn't really. And how can Zeus punish another god for the actions he undertakes time and again himself?"

apollo

"Poor Medusa. Now she can't look at anybody anymore."

athena

"_She_ can, others cannot look at her anymore. And they were not allowed to look at her without her consent from the day she was born, they just didn't care."

apollo

"Athena…"

athena

"No, think about this for a second: she has been judged and valued by her looks from the day she was born by everyone – her parents, her sisters, mortals and immortals. She came here to be safe and even _here_, in my sanctuary, someone decided to look upon her and make a decision based on what he decided on his desires, regardless of what she wanted or thought or desired.

"You can look at me now because I allow you to see me. Not because of who you are – no matter how much I respect you. I decide who sees me and who doesn't. I decide who I help and who I don't. Her right to do so should've been valued just as must."

apollo

"Mortals cannot live alone. Even Circe has her companions."

athena

"She is strong, she'll be fine."

apollo

"What if Zeus tires of this…this gorgon?"

athena

"She is my guardian, she is strong."

apollo

"And when Zeus decides it is enough?"

athena

"She'll be fine."

apollo

"And when –"

athena

"No. Zeus made his decision with Poseidon, I made my call with my priestess. She will not be another target, goal, or challenge for any mortal or immortal ever again."

apollo

"I fear you are wrong, Pallas. You heard her about the heroes coming for her. And I have seen the other men who will come for her head. I have seen the eagerness of mortals to win her death, and the challenge that runs while she is alive. And I have heard the whispers of a son of Zeus and a mortal queen, who will fight for the hand of the woman he loves."

athena

"No. No more, she doesn't deserve that!"

apollo

"That is up to the Fates, I am the god of prophecies. I see and tell what the Fates decide on but nobody, not even Zeus himself can alter their choices."

athena

"But why? What did she ever do to deserve this treatment? If she had been born a man, she could've been a priest, or a city elder – a captain, maybe even a prince or be lifted up to immortality. Nobody would've dared to touch her or even lay eyes upon her if only she had been born a man."

apollo

"Instead, she was born a woman."

athena

"Discarded by her own family…her body used by Poseidon. And now you're telling me she will again be taken and used by some prince to be deemed a hero?

"Apollo, she is my priestess. There must be another way – a way for me to keep her safe, and keep her close."

**apollo**** takes a deep breath and looks into the distance. He then touches athena's shield and looks at her.**

apollo

"Zeus has always had his own interests in mind and cares about himself the most, and Hera knows this. He will find a way one way or another, even the Fates have already spoken about this next son of his. But, no matter what they do and no matter how far they go, your priestess will end up with you again and you will keep her close. And she will become a fearful sight for men, but a sign of protection and strength to women. This, I see."

**The stage does dark.**


	13. SCENE XII: OLYMPIAN WOMEN

scene xii: olympian women

**_mount olympus_**

**hera**** sits on her throne. **

**persephone**** enters. The two Queens behold each other for a moment – neither hostile nor warming. Then persephone dips her head in greeting before speaking.**

persephone

"Hail Hera, golden-throned Queen of immortals. Deep-eyed mother who guides marriages and advices kings and princes."

**hera**** dips her head in greeting too before speaking.**

hera

"Hail Persephone, crowned lady of the realms below. Gracious goddess who curses and blesses with the same hand both mortal and immortal."

persephone

"You look well. How are you?"

hera

"Still enthroned and wearing my crown."

persephone

"Good."

hera

"I am well. How are you?"

persephone

"I am well. My husband sends his regards."

hera

"You look well, too. Glowing, almost like...radiating."

**hera**** places a questioning hand on her own belly as she looks at persephone. persephone smiles but looks away as she gently shakes her head.**

persephone

"It's almost my time to set foot on the mortal's plain and see my mother again. The excitement always makes me happy. The mortals' months might be fleeting, but the dead can sometimes resolve to little more than whining, wailing, and regretting. At least the living still carry some hope for their possible tomorrow."

hera

"Can you imagine living such a fragile life?" _moves her thumb, index and middle finger as if she's holding a life _"The smallest thing can break their bones, cut their arteries, or snap their neck. Breath so precious can be stopped or taken away in a blink of an eye. Something as trivial as food can cause their death."

persephone

"You can smell it on them."

hera

"What?"

persephone

"Their mortality. For a brief moment, they carry the freshness of a spring morning, right after rain. Their eyes shine a flash of bright Helios himself and they can smile as bright as a thousand stars. For a brief moment, their flesh is bright and their hearts are strong. They have hopes and dreams, and their hands are soft and their words honest. And then…"

hera

"Then they start withering."

persephone

"And descend to Hades."

**persephone**** walks by the edge of the stage, as if she's looking down from Olympus.**

persephone

"Medusa is suffering."

hera

"Who?"

persephone

"Athena's priestess who was wronged by Poseidon. And Athena is suffering, too."

hera

"Aren't we all?"

persephone

"Is there nothing we can do?"

hera

"Zeus made his decision. Not even I can change that. Believe me, I am reminded of this every day."

**ares**** is pushed on stage by zeus, who follows ares quickly.**

ares

"I am _not_ lying to my mother again, Zeus."

zeus

"You will do exactly as I tell you, you little shit."

ares

"But –"

**zeus**** stops ares by getting right into his face.**

zeus

"You will do what I say, when I say it, because _I_, Zeus, the king of the gods, tell you. You might be immortal, but you're a soldier."

ares

"And your son."

zeus

"Hardly."

**Before zeus can continue, aphrodite and apollo enter. aphrodite, seeing her husband is absent, kisses ares and holds his hand.**

hera

"And suddenly, everyone returns. Welcome!"

**aphrodite, ares,**** and apollo bend to hera. persephone takes a step back as zeus walks to his throne, and his wife. He gives perspehone a friendly smile before he kisses hera on the head.**

zeus

"Hello wife."

hera

"Where have you been?"

zeus

"I am well, thank you."

hera

"Where have you been?"

zeus

"I was merely down at the mortals' to look at a chamber."

hera

"A chamber?"

zeus

"A bronze one, with the roof as the only entrance for light and air."

hera

"You went down to see a bronze chamber?"

zeus

"Yes, I was. Ask your son Ares."

ares

"He –"

hera

"Is lying."

**hera**** stands up and the other gods can sense the mood changing. There's murder in hera's eyes and even zeus backs away slightly, even though he tries to shoot ares an angry look. hera walks to zeus and gently sniffs him.**

hera

"You stink of mortality. Did you fuck another?"

zeus

"Be silent, woman."

hera

"You went to down to a bronze chamber when you could have the golden heavens. You'd rather fuck a dying mortal, than be with your own queen. Quite some king you are indeed."

zeus

_stepping closer _"Enough, Hera."

**hera**** doesn't back off or look down, she stares at him as if her eyes could kill him in an instant. Her mouth is twisted as if smelling something disgusting.**

**Exhaling for a laugh, she shakes her head as she looks him up and down.**

hera

"You disgust me. You and all your pathetic whores."

**zeus**** moves as if he intends to hit her – ares moves as if to interrupt while aphrodite holds his hand even more; apollo gasps; perspehone takes a step back – but zeus doesn't hit her. hera chuckles mockingly. **

hera

"I didn't think so."

aphrodite

_to Ares _"Make them stop."

apollo

"My King….My Queen…"

**ares**** is doubtful of what to do. apollo doesn't move either. persephone just shakes her head.**

**poseidon**** enters and is surprised by the scene in front of him. **

poseidon

"What is happening here?"

**hera**** and zeus keep their eyes locked and their places close to another, ready to strike the other down with the first opportunity they get.**

hera/zeus

"Nothing."

poseidon

"It doesn't look like nothing."

persephone

"Poseidon…"

hera

"Take your brother away."

**poseidon**** looks doubtfully from hera to zeus and decides the best thing for him to do here, is to break the two up.**

poseidon

"Yes, well, I needed you for something anyway, brother. Would you please follow me to…uhm…just, please follow me."

**hera**** keeps her eyes on zeus and dismissively waves him away. zeus moves even closer.**

zeus

"Be careful, woman, or I swear –"

hera

"What? You'll fucking another mortal? I doubt the stench can be any worse."

zeus

"You wait and see, Hera. This mortal will birth a hero who will kill his mortal grandfather, kill monsters, rule a kingdom, and –"

hera

"If the fragile boy makes it to adulthood, that is."

**zeus**** and poseidon exit.**

**The stage goes black.**


	14. SCENE XIII: MORTAL MEN

scene xiii: mortal men

**_athena's temple_**

**athena**** sits frozen on her throne. Offstage, a soldier**[1]** screams in horror and a moment later medusa enters. She seems uneasy and needs a moment to catch her breath. Mumbling to herself over her shoulder, she half addresses the man we heard scream.**

medusa

"Sorry…I didn't mean to…but you wouldn't stop. And I don't want to die, not yet."

**medusa ****is talking both to herself and to athena('s statue).**

medusa

"I told them not to come. I told all of them not to come. You heard me, right? I told them! I told them not to come, and yet they keep coming. They come screaming, they come with fire, they come with swords, they come – and they come to kill.

I didn't do anything. I didn't ask for this. And please, don't get me wrong, mighty Athena, because at least Pos… at least _he _hasn't come ever since. But why do the others keep coming?"

**medusa**** touches her snake-hair.**

medusa

"Sometimes I can hear them. The statues, I mean. Sometimes, when the night is dark and the moon is barely there, I think I can hear them." _taps her chest like a heartbeat _"Like they're still alive inside. Like they're almost capable of moving their tongue and saying…"

**medusa**** takes a moment, half expecting one of the statues to appear and talk to her.**

medusa

"They never do. I don't know why I still expect them to do something when they never do, but maybe one day they will.

"It's stupid, stupid, I know. If I hear something, it means someone from outside is coming. Another man with another sword. Another brave soldier with the wish for my blood. Another – well, in the end, they all become another statue in this temple.

_turning to Athena _"It's not much of an offering, but it's the best sacrifice I can give you right now. It's the one thing I can do, the one thing you made me capable of doing. I hope you accept it, brave Athena.

"Brave Athena…"

**medusa**** walks to the throne and sits down close to the statue, like a child needing comfort. After a moment, she straightens her back. Nodding, medusa lifts her chin and looks at athena.**

medusa

"All hail, steel-eyed Athena, who shows us to be brave.

"Hail Athena, who wields her sword with strength and justice. Goddess who plans her every move. Goddess excelling in battle prowess who strikes down those who deserve it and raises the mighty heroes who are true to you."

_she becomes louder _"All hail Athena, whose olive tree provides us with cool shade and whose wisdom lands on our shoulders."

"All hail Athena, conquering virgin who puts ravaging brutes in their rightful places. Patron of cities, our homes where we are sheltered by your mighty shield and strong arm."

**medusa**** stands up as she looks at the throne. She straightens her dress and lifts her chin.**

medusa

"Hail Athena, whose temple is mine to keep and to defend. Victorious virgin who keeps and holds me. Marvellous maiden who will be my safety and my security, and whose walls and altar I will harbour and defend till my last breath.

"The cocky fools who enter here not only defy me and my sanctuary, but they defy you, Athena who sprung from Zeus' head. And as they turn into stone, may they be an everlasting sacrifice to the goddess who triumphs on the battlefield and champions over boasting fools who think they stand a chance against Pallas and her guardian."

**Rustling sounds from a distance indicate the arrival of more men. medusa cowers a bit, returning to her fear. Then she realizes where she is and who she is. Gently, touching Athena's hand she prepares to make a stand.**

medusa

"For you."

**medusa**** exits.**

**Another scream**[2]** is heard from offstage.**

**athena**** sighs and drops her head.**

athena

"I will try what I can to help, my guardian. And may the Fates have mercy."

**The stage goes black.**

* * *

[1] Actor who portrays zeus

[2] Actor who portrays Apollo


	15. SCENE XIV: THE HERO AND THE MONSTER

scene xiv: the hero and the monster

**_olympus_**

**hera ****and zeus sit on their throne. hephaestus enters.**

hephaestus

"Hail Zeus, king of the –"

**aphrodite**** and ares sneak onstage, holding hands and standing close to another. hera notices them and watches for her entertainment. **

zeus

"Come, come here. Watch this."

hephaestus

"What is it?"

**hephaestus**** walks up to zeus' throne and together they look down to the world of mortals.**

**perseus**** enters, facing the audience, and speaks to zeus in the skies. **

**hera**** tries her best to ignore perseus throughout, while hephaestus loathingly sees his wife with ares.**

zeus

"My son Perseus is chasing his destiny."

perseus

"Zeus – father. Mighty king of Olympus, hear me!"

**hermes**** and apollo enter the stage.**

hermes

"What's hap-"

zeus

"Sht! Sit, and listen."

**persephone, athena,**** and artemis enter and join the party who's looking down at the mortal.**

perseus

"You saved my mother from dying when Acrisius threw us in the sea, and brought us to safe welcoming shores. To keep my mother safe once again, I must fetch the Gorgon's head for king Polydectes. But not just for my mother do I call to you, mighty Zeus. Cause Polydectes and his men know that I am your son, that I carry your blood. As your son, I carry your honour and I will defend it."

**poseidon**** enters.**

perseus

"And I am more than willing to defend your name and honour, great god of the sky, even though you would never need a mortal such as myself to defend it. But I want to make you proud and keep my mother safe.

"But…to slay a Gorgon…Father, I've heard she's a horrendous monster."

athena

"What?"

perseus

"Men talk of a creature of the foulest making. Apparently she reeks of death, eats children while they still cry for their mother. Snakes burst from her misshapen head and her claws are sharp enough to rip out eyes and strong enough to crush a man's skull. Some say she's a terrible giantess who wears the heads of brave heroes as a chain of victory."

athena

"No!"

zeus

"Athena, hush."

perseus

"Others say she's an inbred shame who crawled up from the depths of Hades' realm, being so horrible that Hades himself didn't want the monster and Athena was revolted by her very breathing."

**athena**** wants to step forward and interrupt the mortal but is stopped by apollo.**

perseus

"Yet I will go. I will go by the immortal blood that runs through my veins to make you proud. I will proof that my vigour and strength is related to your other children, because we share the same father. I will make you proud and triumph!"

zeus

"Ha ha, that's my son!"

**ares**** looks hurt and is comforted by aphrodite, while hephaestus beholds the lovers jealously.**

perseus

"But to slay the monster and fetch her head, I need your help, Zeus who controls the thunder and rules over mortal and immortal. My weapons are no match for her scaly skin or her vicious veins. Please, help me, mighty Zeus."

**perseus**** freezes. The gods look at zeus and hera, worried this might lead to another fight.**

zeus

"Look at him. His mother was a beauty, and you can still it in him. Look at this jaw, and his posture. His hands and arms are strong, ready to strike down any monster."

_claps his hands _"We shall help him! Hermes – provide my son with sandals that make him fast, godly fast! So he can outrun the Gorgon."

hera

_scoffing _"Really?"

hermes

"At once, Father!"

**He exits running. athena is becoming upset.**

zeus

"Hephaestus, fetch my adamantine sword for my brave Perseus."

hera

_annoyed _"Really?"

hephaestus

"Yes, mighty Father."

**He exits limping. ares grows uncomfortable, but aphrodite is still beside him.**

zeus

"Hades – once again not here. Lady Persephone, sweet Queen, please ask my brother to give my Perseus his helm of Darkness. I promise he will get it back."

**persephone**** looks apologetically from zeus to athena, before dipping her head and exiting.**

zeus

"Athena, provide Perseus with weapons."

athena

"But father, he will kill her! He's talking about _my_ priestess who Pos–"

zeus

"Ah, it will happen someday anyway, and didn't you say she was miserable?"

athena

"But she is my priestess."

zeus

"And he's my son!"

athena

"Am I not your daughter?"

zeus

"Do as you're told, Pallas."

**athena**** holds her father's eyes a moment longer. Then she drops her head in defeat and nods. Making her way to exit, she passes poseidon and grabs his arm.**

athena

"This is your fault. Her death is on your hand."

poseidon

"It's not my temple Perseus is heading to, Athena. But what are you going to do? You see how doting Zeus is over the mortal, you can hardly harm him, or stop him on his little adventure."

athena

"One day, Poseidon. One way or another, I will have my revenge."

**The stage goes black.**


	16. SCENE XV: NOW YOU KNOW

scene xv: now you know

**_athena's temple_**

**medusa**** is asleep on the floor, peacefully and unaware of any danger.**

**athena, ares, ****and apollo enter.**

ares

"Sister, what will you do?"

apollo

"There's nothing she can do. Unless she's willing to risk the wrath of Zeus and another immortal war."

ares

"Well, I –"

athena

"Hush, both of you. Maybe I cannot slay Poseidon yet or change Zeus' mind, or stop his precious little mortal boy, no matter how easily mortals descend to Hades. But I can be here for my priestess, my guardian Medusa."

apollo

"That will not change her fate, Athena."

athena

"No. You said it yourself Apollo: no one can change the destiny the Fates have decided. But we can...we can make the most of it and assure injustice is avenged."

_moving to medusa_ "Medusa is mine and mine alone. She will not be alone in these lasts moments. I will be her witness, and I will remind everyone who played a part in her slaughter of the injustice. And so will she."

ares

_nearly dismissive _"She?"

**athena**** moves hesitantly, as if she almost wants to kneel down and hug the mortal. In the last moment, she decides against it and straightens her shoulders.**

athena

"Why do you think I gave the little prat a shield? She will become a shield. A reminder to every mortal and immortal of the strength of women, a reminder to every person that no action goes without consequence. Not when I have something to say about it."

apollo

_hearing something in the distance _"We must go, Ares."

ares

"Sister…"

athena

"It's alright, Ares. Go. I'll be fine."

**ares ****and apollo exit.**

**athena**** takes her position as statue on her throne and freezes.**

**perseus**** enters, adorned with the gifts from the gods. Though he looks like a hero, he is nervous and unsure of what he is about to find. He's just crossed a graveyard of statues, where villagers, soldiers, and strong heroes are forever frozen in their last breath as they looked at medusa. **

perseus

_to himself _"Keep – keep your eyes down. The monster can't kill you if she doesn't see your eyes…or was it just by looking _at_ you? No, no, you had to make eye contact. Alright, ok."

**As perseus takes a moment to catch his breath and pull himself together, athena almost moves. Almost, she rises to her feet to intervene, to stop the mortal, and protect her guardian. But she doesn't. She sighs and remains, and prepares for what is to come.**

**medusa**** hears her, and awakes. Slowly, she sits up and looks at perseus.**

**perseus****, not making eye contact, raises his sword and - the scene freezes.**

**persephone**** enters solemnly.**

persephone

"You know the story from here. Perseus murders Medusa, weds Andromeda, and becomes king. He is revered, father to kings and heroes and grand nations. His queen was lifted up into the skies above us as a shining promise.

"Just not the one you'd except. You see, it was Athena who placed Andromeda, who was said to be more beautiful than any of Poseidon's Nereids.

"Everything disappears with death, only the remains silently tell a story.

"But… you have to be silent – truly and fully silent, to hear the story. And not just of the mighty hero who went out to slay a monster. No, no. The story of a maiden who devoted herself, and of those who interfered out of whatever reason, and meddled out of pride. The story of a goddess, who was also daughter, sister, and woman. The story of people. And the story of how retellings blur lines and words and actions of old, and rebuild a new temple from an old ruin."

**The gods enter, solemnly and silent. **

persephone

"Only the Fates decide what will come to pass. Even we gods only play a role. In my father's realm, I hear loud boastings. In my husband's realm, I hear careful truths. And from the realm of mortals, whispered wishes come to me. And though I cannot change what has been, I show you the remains. That which lives, which leaves, and what is left behind thereafter. Everything disappears with death, only the remains endure to silently tell a story."

**f i n**


End file.
